Los amantes
by Karin fD Hyde
Summary: Se reencontraron y sus cuerpos reconocieron el amor en el cuerpo del otro.


Contaba los minutos que hacían falta para volver a verte, el deseo consumía mis pensamientos, mientras más te pensaba más se agitaba mi corazón, la última vez que nos vimos me preguntaste en que momento lo supe, ¿Cuando supe que te amaba?, preferí besarte y no contestar, pero, ¿sabes? lo supe desde que te vi, pasabas por los vagones del tren preguntando por un estúpido sapo, esperaba que estuviéramos juntos en Slytherin, pero el sombrero decidió que fueras gryffindor, y así el universo comenzó a separarnos.

En la primera carta que envíe a mi madre le hable sobre la chica más inteligente y linda que había en Hogwarts, la respuesta de mi madre fue inmediata, no podía hablar contigo, mi madre, mi querida madre me dijo lo que podía llegar a pasarte, lo que mi padre me haría y te haría si yo fuera amable contigo, la razón en ese momento me pareció ilógica, insensata, absurda, pero todo lo que sabía era obedecer.

Así vivimos durante 7 años, yo insultándote y tu volviéndote cada vez más fuerte, te veía sonreír con tus estúpidos amigos, con el bocanazas de Wesley y el presuntuoso de Potter, estoy seguro de que estarían muertos de no ser por ti.

Tantas veces reprimí el impulso de acercarme a ti, aun no estoy seguro de cómo lo lograba y me lo vuelvo a preguntar cada vez que te veo, ¿Cómo lograba alejarme de ti? tenía que ser muy fuerte o muy imbécil para lograrlo pues desde que te toque por primera vez supe que no podía alejarme otra vez.

Estoy seguro de que recuerdas como comenzó esta relación y ¿porque no decirlo con todas sus letras? como comenzamos a ser amantes, a mí no me asusta la palabra, me parece perfecta para lo que tú y yo tenemos, porque simplemente nos amamos, era un día muy frío cuando después de años volvimos a coincidir, caminabas con rapidez por el ministerio, el mundo se abría ante ti, nadie osaba pararse frente a ti, nadie excepto yo, fue impulsivo, un pensamiento de último minuto, tu mirabas los papeles frente a ti, yo me interpuse en tu camino y chocaste contra mí, perdiste el equilibrio y tome por la cintura, esa chispa que siempre pensé que existía entre los dos se hizo presente, sé que tú la sentiste, me lo dijeron tus ojos cuando alzaste la mirada para verme, esa chispa fue efímera pues tus ojos cambiaron para mostrar la sorpresa que tenías al verme delante de ti, con renuencia solté tu cintura y tú te separaste de mí.

\- Buenas tardes Granger, deberías mirar por donde caminas - Salude con una sonrisa cínica, si supieras que yo me interpuse.

\- ¿Malfoy? - Entendía tu sorpresa había viajado durante años, la gente no sabía nada de mí.

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar con los papeles? - Imagine que tu respuesta sería negativa, pero sorprendiéndonos a ambos dijiste si, así esto comenzó, ni tu ni yo esperábamos una relación, vamos tu estas casada y yo comprometido, pero así es el amor, algo ilógico, insensato y absurdo justo como el motivo que me impidió hablarte de joven.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj esperando que falte menos tiempo para verte, me reclino en el sofá en el que siempre te espero, esta oscuro y solo faltan dos minutos, lo sé porque siempre eres puntual.

Escucho la puerta y sé que estas aquí, que a pesar de que te sientes culpable por visitarme y por lo que hacemos no puedes dejarme, eres tan adicta a mí, como yo lo soy a ti, me levanto y nos encontramos a medio camino, fundiéndonos en un abrazo, te notó diferente, conozco todos tus gestos, y sé que los leves espasmos de tu cuerpo son por el llanto, lloras, lagrimas caen de tus hermosos ojos castaños, te abrazo más fuerte, quiero preguntar qué pasa, pero sé que me lo dirás en cuanto puedas, mi mano recorre tu espalda acariciándola en círculos, tu cuerpo se relaja contra el mío, respiras profundamente un par de veces antes de poder hablar.

\- Le he pedido el divorcio - Tus palabras suenan a gloria en mis oídos, te aprieto más fuerte contra mi pecho, beso tu rostro, no sé lo que digo, pero te hablo sobre lo feliz que me haces.

Me siento en el sillón contigo sobre mis piernas sin dejar de abrazarte, esperando que me cuentes que es lo que él ha contestado.

\- No estaba muy feliz supongo - Te digo y es que necesito saber cuándo serás una mujer libre, una mujer libre para decir a los cuatro vientos que tú eres el amor de mi vida.

\- No - Tu voz es apenas un murmuro - Le... le dije lo de nosotros, le dije que te amaba, que teníamos tiempo viéndonos - Mentiría si dijera que no me sorprenden tus palabras, suponía que ella no le diría de lo nuestro para no herirlo - Me dijo que cambiaría, que volvería a amarlo, no pude soportar engañarlo durante más tiempo, él tenía derecho a saber - Acaricio tu espalda con calma.

\- Si, tenías que decirle - Te ánimo, sé que es lo que necesitabas escuchar, que necesitas que te confirmen que no eres una mala persona. - Te amo - Susurro en tu oído por primera vez, notó como comienzas a sonreír y sé que ha valido la pena.

\- ¿Draco? - Tu voz sigue siendo un lindo susurro.

\- ¿Si Hermione? -

\- ¿Seguiremos siendo amantes? - Acerco mis labios a los tuyos el beso empieza como un rose, es tan leve, pero provoca tantos sentimientos que debemos intensificarlo.

\- Eso espero - En tus ojos notó la silenciosa pregunta así que me aclaro - Seguiremos siendo amantes porque seguiremos amándonos, serás mi esposa y mi amante -

Esta vez eres tu quien me besa, son tus labios los que toman la iniciativa.

\- ¿Cuándo supiste que me amabas? - Vuelves a preguntar y sé que esta vez te lo diré, te diré que siempre te amé, te explicare las cosas que amo de ti, mientras mis labios recorren cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y tus gemidos impiden que escuches mi respuesta.


End file.
